1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to display monitors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display monitor with recessed cable connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The information display industry continually is pursuing high quality display devices that are compact, thin and lightweight. Typical heavy and bulky CRT monitors (Cathode Ray Tube monitors) gradually have been replaced with light, compact LCD monitors (Liquid Crystal Display monitors). However compact display apparatuses may be, they often are encumbered with bulky cable attachments. A need exists for a compact display apparatus that diminishes the bulky appearance and mounting considerations associated with conventional connectors.
More particularly, as explained in more detail below, the design of prior monitors is such that the bulky cable attachments protrude to an excessive extent from the rear of the monitor. This means that the monitor or display unit cannot be placed as far back on a table or desk as the user would like. Thus, the available workspace in front of the monitor on the table or desk is limited, especially if a keyboard or other device is positioned in the workspace. Finally, the protruding cables at the rear of the monitor are not esthetic and can impact on the wall behind the monitor when the user attempts to rotate the monitor on its base. This can impede the user in rotating the monitor, and can damage the plugs and connectors.
Finally, in prior monitors, since liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are lighter than cathode ray tubes (CRTs), the prior monitors are more vulnerable to tipping over by inadvertent touch of the user.